Daybreak
by skullycandy12
Summary: Itachi is the lead singer of a band called Akatsuki who just released their hit single Daybreak that made number one on the billboard charts.Kakashi is in the band called Team 7 who just debuted what happens when his and Itachi lives intertwined.


''Are you ready you bunch of degenerates!'' A girl with bright pink hair that was tie into a ponytail on both sides of her head scream to the crowed. Random screams came from the crowed of fans singling them to begin.

Sakura turn around and signal the band behind her to come on stage. ''Well without further of due I give you Akatsuki with their number one single Daybreak.''Sakura strike a cute pose and walked off the stage.

The stage went dark for a minute and came back on with a flash of light. Sasori tap on his drum increasing the beat with every hit until he was literally pounding on the drums, Madara fingers elegantly hit a every chord on his base guitar speeding up the tempo to match Sasori beat, Kakuzu starting move his fingers across his keyboard hitting higher and faster notes each time.

Deidara and Hidan were in the background bumping and grinding ageist each other waiting for the song to start. Pein was drifting his hands on his guitar with a cigarette hanging between his lips, Kisame stood their in the front of the band with Itachi holding a microphone to their lips.

Itachi let the music flow through him as he began to sing. His lips felt as thought they were on fire as the lyrics pour out of his mouth.

''These days,while working tirelessly I polish the shards of my dream.

This self pity you bestowed upon me isn't need right now,we arrived

at our destination and now I must see you off.''

''Daylight breaks as I you see cry. The night wash over my body  
as you tell me not to go.

I'll severed these bond that tie me back to you.''

''Daylight breaks as I let go of your hand. No I

won't come with you. You are not my light.

Please don't stare at me like that you knew I wouldn't come.

So don't ask.''

Daylight breaks so dose our relationship. I turn and leave and you grab my hand.

I feel you wrap your hands around my waist. You silently sob.

But I do not care. I only hesitate to leave because you hold me down.

My daybreaks!''

Itachi turn his face sideways as the music start to fade. The crowed was cheering them on. He could his his name being chanted as thought his it was a mantra. The stage went dark again as Itachi beginning walking off stage.

Sakura came running back out holding a pink microphone her hands.''Well gents that was Akatsuki daybreak the album is now in stores don't forget to get a copy yourself.'' Sakura winked at the crowed.

''Next up we have the raising band Team Seven with their song Paradise kiss that ranked number five on the billboard charts.''

Instead of walking off the stage like last time Sakura stayed waiting in the middle of the stage for her teammates to come out.

On cue three people came for backstage two were holding guitar and one was holding a black mike in his hands. As they took their places on stage light came on it the background flashing multiple color.

Sasuke took his fingers and held the pick to the guitar and start to played followed by Naruto on base.

Sakura and Kakashi both stood by each other with their mikes in the hands and began to sing as the music pour all around them.

''I'm not as predicable as you might think.  
We may embrace each other but I am not yours alone.  
It was a fling to begin with.''

''Our goodbye kiss was my paradise. My only goodbye to you.  
One might say that I wasn't good to you but you know that's  
not true.''

''We start off great but you change. You weren't my paradise but and  
illusion.

I felt your hands on my waist it made my heart beat out of my chest but I knew  
it was your hands were on my waist they were on someone else.''

Sasuke and Naruto played harder as the song came to and end. Stage yet again went dark but when the lights came back Team seven and Akatsuki both on stage together.

''Hope you like our song our album will be release next week!.'' Sakura said as she did a cute little spin and put up the peace.

''I'm sorry to announce that this week Music Rank is coming to and end!'' The crowed start to groan. ''But fear not it's time to tail up your votes and see which of out finalist Team 7 or Akatsuki is this week fav band.''. Ino said as she walk toward Sakura. She was holding a blue mike in her hand with a similar hair style to Sakura hair but her ponytails were curl at the end.

''First off we have Team 7 who debuted just three months ago! they have already reach the finals,How do you guys feel?''Ino ask.

''To be honest were just happy to be here competing ageist such an amazing group.'' Kakashi said as he sheepishly place his hand behind his back.

''Great to hear what about you Akatsuki?'' Sakura ask this time bumping Ino out the way.

''Well we believe our talented and our fans took us all the way through this competition .'' Pein said as he cross his arms over his chest his cigarette still hanging between his lips.

''Well with out further a due here are the final scores! and yes this week's winner is . . . . . Akatsuki .'' Ino shouted. The crowed exploded with praise and applause. Hidan jump up and down a yelled a fierce ''Hell yeah.''

'' Thanks everyone this really means a lot to us.'' Deidara blew the crowed a Kiss. Ino walk over to team 7 and place an comforting hand on Sakura shoulder and said. ''Good luck next time.''

''Well it's kind of sad that we lost but here is a closing treat for you all. Both leads singer of the groups will be preforming a duet for you all. Hope you enjoy it!'' Sakura said with a slight pout on her lips .

Itachi and Kakashi both walk to the middle of the stage. Itachi nod his head in acknowledgement of Kakashi and began singing with him.

''Don't be depressed when I tell you I don't love you.  
My daylight breaks so dose the world shatter with you in my arms.

''Can't you see that I'm not in the mood for your games.  
You tell me you love me then leave alone in my darkness.''

''Why dose my daybreak prolonged it's coming when I'm in such pain?''

Itachi and Kakashi voices were raw mirroring each other perfectly. As the song ended Itachi and Kakashi both strike a pose before walking off stage joining their band mates in the dressing room.

Ino and Sakura both stayed on stage and sign off the ending of the show.''See you next time.'' They both said.

* * *

**Author** **notes: The songs Daybreak and Paradise kiss are my own originally songs that I wrote. If you like them then thanks. Also please review this is the first time I place the characters of Naruto in a alternate reality and I want to know what you think.**


End file.
